The Revelation
by A11y50n
Summary: Kurt finds out something surprising about Jane and unintentionally hurts her with his reaction.


The Revelation

It had been twenty minutes since they were in bed and he still couldn't sleep. He knew Jane was still awake. They had their backs to each other and each of them was on the edge of the bed. He turned to look at her, she was curled up into a ball with his t-shirt on, and it made him smile. She had plenty of her own sleepwear but always preferred his t-shirt and shorts. She always put on said clothes after they made love, each and every time. It took him a long time to realise that she didn't like to be naked not even in front of him. He took to wearing his boxers as he didn't really want either his sister or nephew seeing him naked, he used to love sleeping naked but it wasn't the same when someone you didn't want could see you butt naked. Jane would wait until their heartbeats slowed to their normal rhythms after their love making before she found the garments to cover her. He wasn't upset, she would always come back, after taking seconds to dress, and snuggle with him.

"Jane? Jane?"

He knew she heard him, she was just being stubborn.

"Jane, please turn around."

It took her a few seconds before she complied; as soon as she turned to face him he called her to him. He'd never seen her move so quickly, there was barely a millimetre between them now, just as he liked it, it made him chuckle. She had her arms in front of her and he trapped them between their bodies. He found the hem of his, really it was hers now, t-shirt and his hand went up under the cotton and around to her back and kept rubbing his hand up and down to comfort her, she was shivering. She loved his touch and it calmed her quicker than anything else, she soon stopped trembling. He kissed her temple.

"There are two things that will never ever change, the first is that I love you and always will the second is that I will never ever leave you. There is nothing that you can say or do that will change either of those things…"

Jane burrowed further into him; he signed in relief and kissed her forehead again.

"…We're going to have arguments, disagreements, we're two of the most stubborn people we know, obviously you more than me, and I'm the clear headed one…"

He smiled when she scoffed at that. Her arms found their way under his t-shirt and around his back mirroring his.

"…All couples argue, it's what they do after that counts, they can call it a day and quit and go their separate ways, they can listen and discuss and either change their view or just agree to disagree. I don't want the first, you're stuck with me regardless, neither of us could do the second as we both have our opinions and neither of us want a 'yes' partner, it's good to be different, we generally agree on the bigger things, I prefer the last, we're going to have differing views and there's nothing wrong with that. Plus think of the ways we can make up after we have an argument."

She scoffed again and drew him closer to her and she kissed his collar bone, he sighed.

"You took be by surprise with your confession. I didn't see it coming. I'm still shocked to be honest, who would have thought?"

He kept on stroking her back in a loving gesture.

"I'll make you a deal, we'll bring up our kids knowing both and when they're older they can choose."

He felt her nod her head beneath his chin.

"So we'll take them to see the Yankees as often as possible but you're going to help me out, where are we going to find any cricket games?"

He chuckled, he still couldn't believe it, she loved cricket more than baseball. When he found out he assumed she was joking and he couldn't stop laughing, he cried with laughter, which was the reason they had their backs to each other, he'd hurt her unintentionally. He would get Patterson onto the search for local cricket games and the rules, he would support Jane and knowing his luck their kids would also prefer the 'gentrified', in his mind, sport, it seemed as if he was going to become a cricket expert in the near future.

Jane squeezed him tighter.

"Remember, the two things, I will always love you and I will never leave you! Are there any other secrets? I'm telling you now if you prefer Brussel sprouts to candy, I'm putting my foot down, I will smuggle all the candy in the world to our kids!"

Jane looked up and saw the grin on his face and she leaned up and caught his lips in a tender kiss, which lead to them showing their love for each other. It also leads to their first child being born around nine months later!


End file.
